


No Way

by Faefauna



Series: FaeFauna_OneShots [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff? I think?, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Assault, changyoon is sarcastic as always, hyojin is very stubborn and dense, way too much bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: "I want to be friends with you.”A pushy new student forced himself into Hyojins life. Hyojin definitely didn't like that. He thought.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: FaeFauna_OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: FaeFauna_Oneshots





	No Way

It was becoming winter. The harsh wind blew against Hyojin's face, so he pulled his scarf up for warmth. “Welcome home," Jaeyoung greeted.

“Hm,” Hyojin mumbled, walking into the delicious smelling kitchen.

“Well you’re friendly,” Changyoon teased, making Hyojin grow annoyed, “you know that I’m busy.”

“It’s just the fair. You do that every year.” 

Hyojin sighed, “I know but there is a new student coming and I’m really not looking forward to having to take care of them.”

"Why not?" Jaeyoung asked, "they might be nice?”

“I doubt that.”

\-----------------------

The next morning class started.  
"This is Park Minkyun, he will be joining us from today onwards." The teacher turned towards the new student. He was tall and handsome, the type Hyojin hated.

"That's your spot," the teacher stated, "the boy next to you is Hyojin. He is the spokesperson for this class, so if you have any questions, ask him."

Minkyun wandered towards his seat and glanced at Hyojin, curling the edges of his mouth. "I'll be in your care then," he mumbled. Hyojin hummed in response, he was busy trying to gather all his patience to be able to give the new student a tour later. Hyojin was sure he would hate him, he had that annoying alpha air around him.  
The class ended, Minkyun seemed to at least be able to keep up with the subject, Hyojin was relieved he didn’t have to also tutor him. The tall one turned towards Hyojin, "So, where do we have lunch?"

"Just follow me."

Hyojin showed Minkyun around the building in a hurry, going past the different classes, clubrooms and where he needed to go if he was lost, ending the tour in the cafeteria.

"This is where you can go for your break. Just go sit somewhere."

"Shall we eat together?" Minkyun asked shamelessly.

Hyojin didn't, he really didn't want to, but he had no good reason to not join him besides, _'I have some really shallow assumptions about you and I think you're a dick.'_ And he didn't want to be that rude.

"Fine."

They grabbed their food and sat down at a small table in the corner, looking out on the sports fields. Minkyun mindlessly stared outside as he snacked on his lunch, letting Hyojin take in his beautiful profile. Their eyes locked and Hyojin noticed he had been staring, suddenly he pretended to be very interested in whatever was on his plate.

Minkyun grinned but didn't mention it. "So, what club are you in?"

"Besides having to study too much and being half a teachers slave, I'm in the 'going home' club," Hyojin answered, "I don't have time for other useless activities sadly. I leave that to the first years."

"Well it seems like the most fun club to be honest."

They finished their food and Hyojin guided the other back to their class. Minkyun asked an annoying amount of questions. Asked for his hobby's, his interests, just about anything with basically no filter. Hyojin absent mindedly just answered them, hoping they would stop soon. Luckily the loud voice of their teacher starting the class made them stop. Biology started. God Hyojin hated biology this semester, it was all about the alpha, omega, beta shit he despised. The constant preaching that omega’s were born to be mates to alpha’s. As if he wasn’t his own fucking person. He hated it, so he never told anyone what he was, he kept up that he was a normal beta. He remembered the day they got their results on paper, he nearly ripped the thing apart; yelling that it didn’t matter anyway. The first few years it really didn’t seem to matter, nothing changed. Until his heat started when he was fifteen. It was a scary experience. On his way to school it felt like someone was choking him, his body felt like it was on fire and he started freaking out. Luckily a very sweet beta man pulled him out of the bus and got Hyojin to call his parents. He took his suppressants every morning religiously since that day that they got prescribed and stayed home whenever his heat got too close. Nearly 10 years have passed since that incident. He didn’t hate being an omega, but he hated it having such a grasp on his life. Everything was always based on it. The judgement you faced for just being an omega, he hated. And given that that judgement mostly came from alpha’s, he had a disdain for most of them. Even if no one knew what he was, the fact that he didn't want to be honest said enough.

He looked to his left, checking if the new student understood it all. Minkyun had an unbothered expression.

_Of course the cunty alpha knows everything without even trying._

Hyojin chose to ignore the preaching of the lecturer and just started on his homework until the bell rang.

“What are you going to do now?” Minkyun immediately restarted with the godawful questions as they packed their bags.

“Go home,” Hyojin mumbled.

“Got any fun plans?”

_OH MY GOD, SHUT UP_

“No.”

“You showed me around the school very nicely, but can you show me around the neighbourhood someday? I don’t know it here yet.”

“I’m not the spokesperson for the neighbourhood am I?”

“Funny.”

“Look, Minkyun was it? I don’t know what you’re trying but you’re tall, handsome and talkative. Go find other friends,” Hyojin blurted out, immediately regretting the nice words in it.

“Thanks for the compliment but I want to be friends with you.”

“Whyyyyyy?” the redhead groaned.

“I like you.”

“Excuse me?”

Minkyun had finished packing his stuff and swung his bag over his shoulder. “You seem fun, I want to get to know you.”

Hyojin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I figured that from the mountain of questions you have.” 

“Do you want me to leave you alone then?”

_Praise the lord he got the very obvious message. I welcome you, peace._

“Well too bad,” Minkyun grinned.

_Never fucking mind_

Hyojin gave up. He grabbed his bag and went to walk home. To his dismay, Minkyun lived quite close by, with a similar route. And the questions still didn’t stop.

“Oh, this is where you live?” Minkyun said, eyeing Hyojin standing next to a front gate of the apartment complex.

“Should I be scared that you actually know where I live…?”

“I’m not a creep.”

“Just invasive?”

Minkyun clicked his tongue “Interested.”

“Whatever... Creep.” He closed the gate and walked into his house. He quickly went up, threw his bag in the corner and fell on his bed. He took a quick nap, his cycle was close and it always tired him out.

“Hyojiiiiiiin. Food is ready,” Jaeyoung called him. Luckily his roommates were good cooks so he could forget all about his worries whilst downing great food. Using the evening to study and sleep early.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyojin kind of hoped yesterday was a fever dream and Minkyun wasn’t real. But that hope was shattered seeing him walk into the classroom.

“Damn, you wake up early," he had started

“I knew I should be scared. How do you know?”

“I went by your house to pick you up but you had already left.”

Hyojin looked at him in disbelief. But before he could call the other out on his weird action, the teacher started the class. Luckily Minkyun at least shut up during these times and they passed peacefully.

“Also I noticed,” Minkyun had started during their lunch break. It had become a habit, by force, to have lunch together, “You don’t live alone?” he smiled, “he’s friendly though.”

“Now I just am scared… how do you even know… friendly?”

“Someone named Jaeyoung opened the door. He invited me to dinner after we talked for a bit.”

“Damn didn’t think he would be so bold to ask you out.”

“I meant he asked me to come eat at you guys’ place tonight because he was happy you finally had a friend," Minkyun pulled up an eyebrow as he munched on his food.

“I’m going to kill him," Hyojin muttered under his breath, “I-… You know what, I give up. Sure, guess you’re coming over. I can’t do anything about it anyway.”

“True.”

Hyojin threw his head back. “Don’t fucking agree to that.”

Finishing their final classes set them free to go home… together. Hyojin was still incredibly against this, but he was smart enough to know he couldn’t get out. They wandered home. To Hyojin's surprise the other had started to run out of questions and the walk was a lot more quiet. He slightly dreaded opening the door.

“Welcome home,” Jaeyoung yelled from the kitchen, “did you bring Minkyun?”

Wanting to let him know he didn’t appreciate their arranged date, Hyojin's tone was particularly sharp. “I did.” 

“Hello,” Minkyun hummed.

Changyoon jumped up from behind the furnace, “You have a friend?!” he dramatically looked up, “And he is an alpha at that?! Is the sky gonna come down?”

Somehow that shit joke made Minkyun chuckle. Hyojin's eyes started to hurt from rolling them so much lately and he went to help Jaeyoung set the table. At least now his suspicion was confirmed as Minkyun didn't deny it when Changyoon called him an alpha. Hyojin already didn't like them and now one had forced himself into his life. At least he felt better eating. It was lively, mostly Minkyun asking questions again and skillfully dodging them if they were directed at him. Hyojin had picked up on it pretty quickly, it made him a little curious. 

"We’ll clean, you have fun now."

"Wasn't he only coming over for dinner? Also I have to study."

“Stop being so stuck up Hyo, you’ll die alone like this,” Changyoon complained.

"We can study together?" Minkyun suggested.

"That will just be sitting in silence looking at text…"

“So?”

“I’m getting too tired for this," he mumbled, but guided the taller to his room anyway. 

"I'm somehow not surprised your room is this fucking neat," Minkyun remarked.

Hyojin took pride in his ability to clean, everything was always placed properly. His room was simple, so there wasn't much to organize, but Hyojin still felt boastful. Minkyun sat on the floor, next to the little table in the middle of the room. Somehow, Hyojin didn't trust to turn his back towards him to sit at his own desk, so he joined on the floor. It went exactly as Hyojin predicted. Just them, sitting in silence, going over their books. Contrary to how he looked, Minkyun was actually pretty serious when studying. Hyojin occasionally glanced at him but his looks were never met. The pretty intense eyes only tore away from the page when there was a knock on the door. “Going well? I made tea," Changyoon came in with a smile.

A suspicious look grew in Hyojin's eyes. “Since when do you do that?”

“Let me be a caring roommate for once alright.”

Hyojin grinned and thanked Changyoon anyway. It was actually a bit relaxing. Minkyun's presence wasn’t half bad as long as his mouth was closed. Although even his breathing was slightly loud, he looked and smelled very nice and had a calming effect.

_Smells nice? Looks nice?_

“Want to take a break?” Minkyun suggested, noticing Hyojin had lost concentration

“Hmm? Yeah, sure.” He put down his book and instantly went for the snacks. “So"-seeing Minkyun avoid them during dinner made Hyojin want to ask questions-“Where do you live then? Since we have a similar route it can’t be far.”

“It isn’t, it’s just a few streets away.”

“Where though,” Hyojin pushed.

“You called me a creep for asking and here you are.”

“You know where I live, it’s fair to know where you live.”

“You gonna come pick me up then?” the other said teasingly, getting a shove from Hyojin, who mombled a small: “As if.”

Minkyun chuckled. "The apartment complex close to here, you know it?”

“Ah yeah I think so. So you moved into the vacant one? Bit of an odd time to move, a few months into the school year I mean."

“Yeah true, just worked out like that I guess." It didn't sound sincere but Hyojin wasn't sure what to ask to pry further. Minkyun had fully emptied his drink and suggested he should head home so Hyojin let him. 

"He's nice," Jaeyoung started before Hyojin could sneak away after letting Minkyun out, "When did you two become friends?"

"We aren't friends," Hyojin shrugged, "he just stuck himself to me."

"Oh don't lie. I haven't seen you that cheeky in a while, you were having fun," Changyoon teased.

“Whatever.”

“Wait,” Jaeyoung joined in, “he is an alpha that ‘stuck himself to you’? Does he know you aren’t a beta like you pretend?”

“Not that I know. He just said he was interested in me.”

“Weird…”

“I know.” He managed to escape the conversation. Changyoon and Jaeyoung were both beta’s that, luckily, managed to keep Hyojin's secret pretty well, even if they didn’t always agree with Hyojin hiding that part of himself. They never treated the older any differently even after finding out by accident during one of Hyojin's heats.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Now in the mornings Minkyun came to pick Hyojin up, he had said it's a nice way to make sure he is at school on time as well, and it’s not like Hyojin had a say in it. With work piling up Hyojin also just didn't feel like adding the stress of avoiding someone. The winter fair was getting closer each day and his class, being incredibly lazy, made Hyojin do all of the work. Minkyun had offered his help but with him being so new he didn't know that much. So he was mostly used for running small errands and carrying heavy things. Surprisingly enough while the work this time around might be a lot more, Hyojin was relaxed. Minkyun's _'It'll be fine'_ attitude was contagious and made the other a lot less worried. With it, he also became a lot less organized. 

"Shall we go out for dinner?" Minkyun groaned as he set down a big box of props and stretched his back.

"Hm? We still have quite a bit of stuff to do."

"True but you can't do shit on an empty stomach," Minkyun stated, "It's fine let's leave it here and do the rest tomorrow." The prospect of food was very tempting to Hyojin. With a small tilt of his head and an "I'll pay?" Minkyun managed to convince the other.

"Okay." 

Minkyun had a big grin as they cleaned up the final things and went out. Hyojin took the lead and walked to his favorite place after Minkyun had said he wanted chicken. The sweet aroma of the place cleared Hyojin's mind and he remembered to text his roommates that he wouldn't be eating at home. Minkyun had been avoiding any and all questions about a certain topic and Hyojin got too curious. He didn't want to keep prying if it made the other genuinely feel bad, so it's better to be straightforward. "Do you not like your family?" he asked carefully. Minkyun looked up from his plate, a bit annoyed.

"Not really no."

"Why?"

"Multiple reasons I don't feel like going on about currently. They are just annoying. It's nothing major so don't worry about it." Minkyun's tone was sharp, sharper than Hyojin thought it could be so he swiftly moved the conversation to something simple; chatting about school and projects with a necessary amount of nagging. It was nice to finally have someone to complain to, share ideas with, laugh with. Hyojin caught himself staring at the other, noticing his long eyelashes, and his smile suddenly looked very cute. He almost felt a little disappointed saying goodbye to him after dinner. No he didn't, maybe a little? Maybe...

\---------------------------------------

"Kyun…"-The cold morning air coming from outside made Hyojin shiver as he took off his coat and draped it over his chair- "Can we share your book?"

Minkyun looked more than surprised. "The almighty Hyo-organizer didn’t bring a book?"

Minkyun giggled as Hyojin slapped him across the shoulder. “Hyo-organizer?? Also you know I've been busy with the fair and everything. I have too much to keep track of."

"Sure, sure." He opened his book and placed it between them. Their shoulders touched as they hovered over the same page, it made Hyojin feel something he chose to not make a note of.

Hyojin sighed. "By the way-"

"Are you alright? You don’t look too good," Minkyun interrupted, scanning the other's faces. Hyojin looked tired and his cheeks were a bit flushed.

"I'm just not feeling well today. But help me after class. I need some stuff carried."

"Hope you're not getting sick."

Hyojin could barely pay attention to class, his mind was fuzzy. The amount of work made his brain do over hours, thinking about college, homework, exams, the fair and frankly a lot of Minkyun. Mostly Minkyun if he was to be completely honest. Hyojin had started to find little mannerisms of his. Like how he pressed his pen against his lower lip when faced with a difficult question during homework.

_Wonder what they feel like..._

Minkyun looked concerned as Hyojin nearly slapped himself across the face to get that thought out of his mind. After somehow getting through classes, they got to work. The sun had started to set, filling the classroom with a golden glow, right before school building would close. The building was quiet, most staff had gone home by now, a loud thud echoed through the classroom when Minkyun set a big box down. "This was more than just ‘some stuff’," he complained.

Hyojin set his things down and supported himself on a table, "You... You were the one that keeps saying... it’s fine to leave everything until later... well ‘later’ finally came." His breath turned heavy, too heavy for only having carried something lightweight.

"...Are you okay-?" 

A breeze hit Hyojin. He felt like he was standing in the middle of a rose field, engulfed by the scent of sweet flowers, it was relaxing, making him feel like he was flying. Until the scent became stronger. It made him crash down to the ground as it turned into honey. 

_Fuck, I knew I forgot something_

It got stuck in his throat, his mind went fuzzy. A flame grew inside his stomach, heating him up from the inside. Before he knew it he was pushed against a wall. The air knocked out of him while teeth buried themselves in his neck, pulling out an involuntary moan. Hands ran over him. His body begged for more, grinding itself against the big figure that restricted him. Yet his mind was terrified, trying to contact his muscles to run away. Fingers pushed themselves into his hips to keep them steady, they would leave little crescent moons in his sides if it wasn't for the fabric of his shirt. The big tongue running over his neck made fear and excitement rush over him.

“Where are they?” Minkyun growled against his jaw.

“Huh...what…”

Hyojin flinched. A loud demanding voice echoing through his ear: “Your fucking pills. Where do you keep it?” 

“I…I don’t have any on me.” It took Minykyun a second to let go, going against all his instincts to devour an omega in heat. Hyojin whined when Minkyun left him lonely. He nearly followed but Minkyun pushed him back, fierce eyes piercing through him. “You idiot, why?”

“I never need spare... normally.”

“Call someone to pick you up then.”

Hyojin's body didn’t want him to, it wanted to step forward but Minkyun was still pushing him hard against the wall. His rationale took over for a second and he grabbed his phone.  
“Yoon... Pick me up…I forgot my suppressants... I’m not alone… Nothing happened....Yeah...I’ll wait...Bye.”

A heavy atmosphere had settled in the room, both were being careful trying to keep their sanity. Minkyun's gaze was strong and his breath was heavy. Hyojin felt like a prey being eye to eye with its hunter, as if any sudden movement would be his last. He was scared, his mind battled the urges of his body. He trusted Minkyun, but also knew that he could lose all self control quickly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an omega?”

"Why should I have?"

Minkyun had no reason for it either. It wasn't information he had the right to know, and if Hyojin hadn't forgotten, nothing would've happened. Minkyun's grip loosened as he tried to concentrate on anything else. It got loose enough for Hyojin to move, to move closer. His body finally got its way and moved on it's own, grabbing Minkyun's collar and connecting their lips. The taste of Hyojin's mouth made Minkyun finally lose it. He clawed at the other's shirt to get it off, desperately wanting to ravage him. Hyojin's mind stopped trying to reason with itself and let Minkyun do what he wanted. He got pushed to the ground, Minkyun's big figure loomed over him, tugging at his pants. A part of him loved the action another hated the situation that spurred it. Yet he let it continue, pulling Minkyun closer to have their tongues meet again. Minkyun managed to push Hyojin’s pants down to the ankles, he didn’t care to bother with the shoes. He was too impatient, Hyojin’s pheromones being too strong to keep Minkyun gentle; he forced his fingers inside. Not taking long with any preparation, as Hyojin’s heat had self lubricated quite a bit already, he only cared to open the other up enough to push himself inside quickly. Hyojin got annoyed by the restriction and kicked his shoes and pants off himself, spreading his legs as an invitation. Craving and fear mixed together and it confused him.

A ringing sound linking to the real world brought him back down.

The sane part of him came boiling up to realize what was actually happening. He was laid on some dirty classroom floor, spreading himself, hoping to be devoured by someone he had only met a month ago. Minkyun didn’t seem to register the noise coming from Hyojin's bag and proceeded with whatever he had planned. Grabbing Hyojin's struggling hands and pinning them to the ground, sinking his daggers back into Hyojin's neck once again. Having fully realized what was happening once, Hyojin was now in full panic, trying to get the other away. “Kyun! Please stop!” A massive headache started pulsing through his skull, his body still wanting whatever was coming his way, he felt trapped in an uncontrolled shell. “ Kyun! Quit. Please stop.” But Minkyun seemed in a daze, not reached by sound as he lazily started to undo his jeans with his free hand. Since Hyojin's legs weren’t working with him, he did the only other thing he could come up with and mashed his forehead against the other's. It made his headache much worse but it got Minkyun to let him go as he collapsed forward in a groan. Hyojin crawled back up to answer the phone. “No no I’m fine, I was just away from my phone… yeah I’ll come down quickly.” He hung up and looked at Minkyun who now also looked panicked. “I’m… I’m so sorry,” Minkyun stuttered. Hyojin didn’t want to stay here any longer, he was still battling the urge to just fully mount the other. He ignored Minkyun's apology, rushed into his clothes and ran out, hoping not to bump into anyone. Luckily, it was late enough for the campus to be empty. He quickly found Changyoon's car, pulled his coat up to hide his neck and sat in the passenger seat. “Is everything alright?” Changyoon asked instantly.

“Yes, let’s go home.” Hyojin tried to sound cheerful but he was noticeably shaken. Changyoon looked suspiciously at the other and drove off. “Hyo, are you sure nothing happened?"

“Nothing.”

“...Where is Minkyun.”

“I don’t know.” That wasn’t a lie at least. He just left the other behind in a panic. He was slightly worried but if he had stayed things would definitely have continued. Thinking back Minkyun looked just as scared as how Hyojin felt. The lack of control in the situation was mutual, he guessed Minkyun must’ve hated it.

Changyoon parked the car in the little apartment parking lot and walked Hyojin inside, immediately pulling him onto the couch. “Yoon please don’t. It’s nothing, I want to be alone.” 

“What's happening?” Jeayoung had noticed the rummaging and came walking into the living room.

“Hyo, I’ve never seen that much stress in your eyes,” Changyoon said sternly, “on top of that your shirt is inside out and I already saw the bite mark on your neck. I’m not dumb. What did he do to you?”

“Nothing, we didn’t get far. Also please let me take my suppressants, I feel awful.” 

Changyoon didn’t let Hyojin go so Jaeyoung went to grab them and a glass of water for him. 

“I want to know what happened ‘cuz I’m on the verge of punching that fucker.” Changyoon continued.

“Don’t!... Please don’t, it’s mostly my fault, he tried to hold back,” Hyojin sighed, “I came onto him.”

“Still, you look incredibly shaken up.”

“I…I didn’t want it like that.” He sighed again, he had no clue why he said it in such a way. He did feel he didn’t hate Minkyun's touch, he felt confused.

"You're sure he didn't do anything to you. Tell me honestly, I'm not afraid to chase him down."

"Yoon I swear, it's fine."

Changyoon looked at Jaeyoung for support, who suggested for Hyojin to stay home a couple of days. 

Hyojin looked up, “But the fair is tomorrow.”

“As if you wanted to go anyway,” Changyoon scoffed, “you did what you had to do for it, others will pick up the rest. Just say that you're sick.”

Hyojin smiled. Maybe it was for the best to sit out his heat. “Thanks," he mumbled.

“Of course dude, you can always count on us.” Changyoon gave Hyojin a pat on the back and let him go to his room. It didn’t take long before Hyojin just passed out on his pillow.

\-------------------------------

The next two days and the weekend he went over everything that happened the past week. Being alone for four days he noticed he missed the other, it was too quiet. He didn't know what to do with himself. The start of the week after, it was awkwardly silent, even though they were sat right next to one another. Minkyun didn't seem to want to strike up any conversation and Hyojin noticed his nerves clogged his throat whenever he tried to say anything. Hyojin hated this relationship, Minkyun didn't look angry, he more looked sad, hesitant at times. Coming back home that Thursday he gathered his roommates.

"What's this about?" Changyoon started as he was seated at the dinner table next to Jaeyoung.

"Emergency meeting. I can't organize myself."

"You?!" Jaeyoung asked in surprise.

"Yes me."

"This about the Minkyun situation?" Jaeyoung asked.

"Yeah…" Hyojin sat across from them. "I don't know what to do. Everything happened last week and I hadn't spoken to him for the four days after. I wanted to strike some semblance of conversation up with him on Monday but couldn't find the courage. Which was the same on tuesday," he summarized, "I'm feeling nervous about talking to him. Like I get that what happened was awkward. But I somehow don't hate it? I didn't mind that it was him. I've been in heat around others before, but I got either terrified or disgusted enough to just make a quick exit. I don't get it."

Changyoon looked at Jaeyoung for a second before chiming in. "So you want to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss him?"

"I think so…"

"Why won't you talk to him?"

"I tried," Hyojin sighed, "I get nervous, he always came up to me, more like forced himself next to me. I've never had to go up to him and I don't know how."

Changyoon pried further, "What makes you so nervous. If it's not 'the thing' that happened."

"... I don't know. I really want to see him but I don't know why I'm so nervous, shy even. I’m never shy."

"Hyojin… do you think you're maybe, in love with him?" Jaeyoung tried

Hyojin's eyes widened at that suggestion. "Am I?" 

"That's not something we can answer," Jaeyoung joked. "What kind of relationship do you want with him? Just friends. Or more?" he then suggested.

Hyojin stared at the table, running his mind to be able to answer those questions.

 _More..._

Hyojin ran the scenario of ‘more’ through his mind, completely skipping the route of them being friends. He thought about how it would be to be with Minkyun like that. And just thinking of Minkyun as his boyfriend, his face flushed and he finally actively noticed the butterflies he had disregarded before. "I’m an idiot."

“Well yeah we know that," Changyoon stated, “but that’s not what we are trying to figure out here.”

Hyojin placed his head in his hands. “I’m fucking in love with him.”

"Never thought I'd see the day," Changyoon said with a grin.

"Well now what. I like him, he seems to avoid me."

Changyoon rolled his eyes at Hyojin's statement. "Confess dude…"

"I can barely talk to him because of my nerves. You think I can say that?!"

Jaeyoung sat forward. "Well he isn't going to come up to you I bet."

Hyojin groaned. "I've never confessed before? How does one go about it?" 

"Oh my god Hyojin, you massive virgin," Changyoon complained, "just go up to him and say 'what we did last week. Totally cool, let's do it again someday. Just with a little more control.'"

"I'm pretty sure he will run away then. And I don’t just want to fuck," Hyojin bit back.

"Jin. It'll be alright. Just go up and ask to talk. He won't say no. Trust me," Jaeyoung reassured, seemingly the only one trying to be helpful.

"I'll try."

"You'll try tomorrow," Changyoon pushed.

Hyojin jumped up. "Why tomorrow?!" 

"Otherwise you'll just start finding excuses and never do it."

"Okay. Okay, I'll aim for tomorrow."

"We'll be here if he rejects you."

"Dude…" Jaeyoung let his shoulders sack, "Don't worry Hyo, it'll be fine."

With that Hyojin left the table and went to his own room. Trying to think of a million things to say tomorrow, none seemed good.

Because of all the overthinking that night, he barely slept. He woke up, got some encouraging words from his roommates and set off to uni. To his dismay Minkyun was absent, perfect timing. Hyojin let the day run out until he was back home. “So?” Changyoon yelled from the living room. “He wasn't there...”

“Really?”

Hyojin went to lean against the doorframe, “I swear he wasn’t. I’m supposed to have three lectures with him today.”

“Do you know where he lives?”

“Not specifically. Just that it’s that apartment complex near here.”

“Oh, that one has name tags on the letterboxes," Changyoon remembered, “You’ll find it.”

“I feel nervous.”

“Well you are going somewhere to confess your feelings. It’s natural," Changyoon said as if it was obvious.

“Now that I’ve figured it out somewhat I feel I have no idea how to talk to him anymore,” Hyojin sighed, “Going to his house is so… straightforward?”

“Then you will have to wait ‘till monday.”

“I don’t want to do that either.”

“Then go?”

“Hnn.” Hyojin tossed a coin in his head but decided to not go. Letting the weekend pass hoping he could catch the other Monday. But that day Minkyun was also absent, and again Tuesday. So Hyojin had enough and went to visit. Reaching the apartment complex he found Minkyun’s name fairly quickly as it was one of the only new labels. He gave himself no time to back out and quickly ringed the bell. He was met with a fairly raspy voice, “Yeah?”

“Uhm, hi,” Hyojin started awkwardly, “I want to talk.”

“Suddenly?”

“Please.”

The other stayed silent. The statement was only answered by the loud noise indicating that the door was opened. Hyojin's heartbeat picked up more the closer he got, but he was determined to continue. Minkyun opened the door wearing a black fitted shirt, checkered pants and an annoyed look on his face. “Did I miss anything important in class or something?” he asked a tad coldly.

“No, it’s something else. Please let me in.”

“Is it that important? You’re being hasty,” Minkyun said, still blocking Hyojin's way.

“I’m just trying not to think about my actions too much,” Hyojin followed vaguely. Minkyun stopped arguing and went inside, gesturing to Hyojin to sit on the small couch against the wall. The apartment was definitely nothing fancy. The kitchen was attached to the living room, and given there was no proper place for a diner table, most meals were had on this sofa probably. “Well then, what was urgent enough to come to my place for?” Minkyun said, awkwardly leaning against the wall.

“Last week,-”

“I feared as much… Look, I’m sorry about that-”

“It wasn’t your fault, please don’t apologize,” Hyojin interrupted quickly.

“Still. I’m sure you hated it.”

A slight sting ran through Hyojin's heart, but he came here with a mission. “I didn’t hate it.”

“Really?” Minkyun asked in disbelief.

“Well, I hated that it was because of my dumb heat but… I didn’t hate it being… you.” 

Minkyun just stared at him, unknowing of how to interpret that, let alone what to respond to it. The intense gaze made Hyojin ramble. “I know it’s the worst situation to realize something in. But I think that I’m in love with you.” Minkyun's eyes widened, he was too baffled to say anything so Hyojin’s blabbering continued with: “Thinking back, I fell for you pretty quickly but was just too dumb, and most likely too stubborn, to see that. Even though I genuinely found you annoying at first; sooner or later, I liked being around you, more than I liked being around others." Hyojin smiled softly. "It was fun. How I thought about you was definitely different than how I think about Changyoon or Jaeyoung, I just never bothered looking into why I saw you differently. But not properly talking to you for a week and not seeing you for half a week, it made me realize I missed you. Missed you more than you would just any friend.” Minkyun listened patiently and tried to process what he had been just told. The silence made Hyojin's words go faster and faster, “I won’t lie. I was very scared last week, and I didn’t enjoy it and wouldn’t have liked it if we had continued. But that was mainly because of the lack of control we both had. It was as if my mind woke up yet my body was still incredibly drunk and doing things on its own. I didn’t mind you touching me, but I hated the lack of feelings and clarity behind it. I-”

“Hyojin, Hyojin. Relax for a second.”

“I- I’m sorry, I doubt I’m making much sense anymore.”

“Not really, but there is one thing I want to clarify. You like me?”

“...Yes. I'm still trying to figure a lot of things out. But what I do know is that I want to be… closer..."

Minkyun sighed and dropped his head. "This is really not how I wanted to get to this conversation. But I guess beggars can't be choosers." Minkyun looked Hyojin in the eyes. "I kind of fell in love with you at first sight when I walked into the classroom that day. Which is why I hate that I scared you so much."

“It’s alright. I’m fine. I wanted to talk to you earlier but kind of thought you were avoiding me.”

“I can’t lie. I was avoiding you, because I thought you hated me. I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to come up to you and apologise.”

“This could’ve been handled sooner, couldn’t it…” Hyojin smiled. 

“Well we got there in the end. Even if it was a bit of an odd route to take.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing again?” Minkyun asked

“I have no clue. I’m just confused and trying to say things at this point.”

“Relax, it’s fine. Take your time, let’s take it easy from now on.” Minkyun sat next to Hyojin on the couch. “Want to watch something?” 

Hyojin noticed a small flutter in his heart feeling the other close again. 

“Yeah, yeah let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda all started because i found "Hyomega" a funny mix of words. and then this thing haunted me for two weeks as i struggled writing it~~ but i feel its at least decent enough? somewhat? I dont know .--.
> 
> (im def not neglecting my responsibilities writing this many fics... def not...)
> 
> if u wanna hmu and ur above 18 :]  
> @Faefauna


End file.
